dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
The Whovians
| language = English | num_episodes = 439 (as of 16/8/2011) | Creator = Toby | camera = Single-camera setup Webcam iPod Audio | runtime = 10 - 15 minutes average | network = YouTube, blip.tv, iTunes, AOL Video, Blinkx, Mefeedia | picture_format = 1080p HD 720p HD 480p 360p 240p | audio_format = MP3, AAC | first_run = 5th April, 2010 | first_aired = 5th April, 2010 | last_aired = Present | related = The Whovians USA, The Whovians 2 TBC | website = http://www.youtube.com/TheWhovians }} '''The Whovians' was a web series in which a group of Doctor Who fan's would review the books, videos, DVD's and CD's of the classic and new series of Doctor Who. The Whovians For a time it was the biggest Doctor Who related channel on YouTube, the Whovians show was a six people, six day, series's of videos. The Whovians are the second longest running YouTube channel of it's kind to date, coming second to FiveWhoFans, who have been around longer, and where the first to do a Who-Team based channel on consecutive days - but due to channel deletion have not had, such a smooth run. On the 28th May on the facebook group, member Hanry said "I really do miss the good old days when everyone would upload videos... Looks like... Well... RIP: The Whovians, The Whovians USA and The Whovians 2. - Henry" apparently marking the end of the channel Background The Whovians was created by Toby, it has now been running for over a year now and is growing in successes. Production Each whovian edits there video within a week, some of them use Song Veags, Windows Movie Makers, Final Cut Express and iMovie. Cast '''Rob - Mr Monday' Toby - Mr Tuesday Is the creator of the channel, or ADMIN he created the channel on April 5th 2010, he is very proud that it has become such a success in the 2 year's of it's run on YouTube Martin - Mr Wednesday Joe - Mr Thursday is..... Well Joe!! Henry' - Mr Friday Henry is the second ADMIN of the channel, he was first a fill in for The Whovians in late 2011 but Will (MoonWhoReview) or Mr. Friday was set to leave and kindly said that Henry would make a great whovian and he would like him to take other, Henry has created the term fill in's on The Whovians and this is still running today. Lachlan - Mr Saturday Joel - Mr Sunday ADMIN has been a running joke for The Whovians for the last 2 years, ADMIN is the controller of all things on The Whovians and pops up now and then when no videos are posted. ADMIN is set to return to The Whovians in late 2011. The Whovians USA The Whovians were around on YouTube for just about 4 - 5 months when a American asked them if he could do a Whovians US? The Whovians were happy to here that people half across the world watched them and would like to make there own version of there channel but with there help. The Whovians USA started November 2010 with many people uploading videos on there day's, In August the videos started to slow down, less and less videos were being upload. Cruz Tuesday uploaded a video saying that he is leaving The Whovians USA becasue of the family feel of the channel had gone, later that week on 11th August 2011 the channel was removed with out anyone knowing. The next day the channel was back up and running again but with all the videos lost, The Whovians USA has now started a fresh. The Timey Wimey Podcast The Time Wimey Podcast (Also known as: TTWP) is a podcast presented by The Whovians, the TTWP was the original idea of Henry way back before he was making videos on YouTube and The Whovians. He was part of a MSN group called: The Children Of Time back in 2009, he wanted to do a podcast as he had been involved in one a few years before called: The Shadow Proclamations Podcast, names were given for the podcast when the name The Timey Wimey Podcast came up, it seemed to be the right name for a Doctor Who Podcast. The first episode of the podcast was recommended later that month presented by Henry, co staring Luke C (Art Particles) with special guest John Hutch who has stared in Doctor Who and The Sarah Jane Adventures they talked on Skype and recorded it using GargeBand but the audio was deleted due to Henry not pressing the right buttons. After Henry has joined The Whovians he brought up the idea of doing a podcast seeing that the last two were unsuccessful the rest of The Whovians jumped at the chance, Henry, Joe and Martin recorded the first podcast in July 2011 but it is yet to be edited and released. Specials The Whovians like to have special videos or audio adventures staring themselves as the doctor's, companions and or monsters. There most remembered work is "The Whovians Halloween special 2010" in which they all get taken back in time, the 4th doctor (Played by Toby) try's to make contact with them to save there lives. 'The Lost Specials were special audio adventures that were never released becasue they were never completed due to time and voice's available at the time, Henry had finished the first and second scene's of the audio and released them on YouTube 'The Witches Realm - Audio adventure written, edited and performed by Toby. Competition On the 11th of August 2011 The Whovians decided to run a competition for 3 weeks in search for a new Whovian for either The Whovians 2 or for a You Tuber to star in one of there specials/videos. The competition closes on the 2nd of September. External links * Official YouTube Channel * The Whovians USA Official YouTube Channel * Rob's YouTube Channel * Toby's YouTube Channel * Martin's YouTube Channel * Joe's YouTube Channel * Henry's YouTube Channel * Laclan's YouTube Channel * Will's YouTube Channel References Category:Web series Category:Virtual series Category:YouTube videos Category:Video bloggers Category:Viral videos Category:Collaboration Channel